1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a cooling module.
2. Description of Related Art
Mini electronic devices, such as mini computers, are increasingly used in more fields. During operation, the electronic components generate a lot of heat in the housings of the mini electronic devices. A common method for dissipating the heat is to use fans. However, the housing of the mini electronic device is too small to arrange enough fans for heat dissipating.